¿Qué Es Lo Más Peligroso Que Harías Por Amor?
by Scyllua
Summary: La respuesta: casarte. Jr. se casa con MOMO, sorteando en el camino URTVs desquiciados, androides celosas, muertos y resucitados y toda clase de inconvenientes que suelen ocurrir… Por amor.
1. La Boda

**Título: **"¿Qué Es Lo Más Peligroso Que Harías Por Amor?"**  
Autora: **Scyllua  
**Fandom:** Xenosaga  
**Rating: **PG  
**Género: **Humor/parodia

**¿Qué Es Lo Más Peligroso Que Harías Por Amor?**

**Capítulo 1: La Boda**

La Fundación describía su lenta, determinada órbita en un punto fijo del espacio. En la colonia se sucedían el día y la noche contrariamente no por disposición superior o inapelable, sino más bien como una rutina impuesta. Aquel _día_ en particular, de entre todos los que componían el calendario común, sería una excepción a la inercia del breviario.

Antes de que el cielo cambiante de la colonia despejase para indicar un nuevo día, Shion habló con KOS-MOS en el pequeño compartimiento que ésta solía ocupar a bordo del Elsa.

-Pero, KOS-MOS, ¿comprendes lo que has hecho? –Shion estaba al borde las lágrimas-. ¡Mírate!

KOS-MOS no necesitaba hacerlo para descubrir que estaba bañada en sangre. De los pies a las puntas de los largos cabellos azules, estaba empapada en sangre que no podía ser suya.

-Comprendo muy bien lo que he hecho –respondió.

-¡Sabes que no puedes hacerle daño a otros humanos, así no los conozcas!

-Shion, éste no era un _whatever_ cualquiera del montón completamente anónimo –dijo KOS-MOS-. Era un allegado.

Shion pareció desconcertada.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién…?

Bajo ellas, fuera de la nave Elsa, en los niveles inferiores de la Fundación, corría un complejo sistema que representaba una depurada muestra de la más básica –irónicamente- ingeniería hidráulica elevada a un exponente superior: el sistema de agua y alcantarillado de la colonia, con el que se sostenía la vida a bordo de la ciudad estelar… Y también, gracias a la cual se disponía de otro tanto del _quehacer_ de la vida de la ciudad estelar. El universo era vasto e infinito, ¿alguien se quejaría por deshechos lanzados a su inmensidad? Aun si se tratase del cuerpo de un hombre adulto, en lo absoluto del espacio no eran muchas las posibilidades de ser hallado por otros seres inteligentes.

A menos que una nave estelar de las dimensiones del Dämmerung atravesara en ese momento el mismo espacio.

Wilhelm, cabeza del gigante tecnológico Vector, se encontraba absorto en su rutina. Detrás de su escritorio, en su oficina privada, observaba el intrincado mecanismo, una brújula de algún tipo, en el que estaba cifrado todo lo que debía y deseaba saber. Con la barbilla apoyada en las manos –los dedos entrelazados-, un ruido sordo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Levantando la vista en dirección a la ventana frente a él, preguntó a su acompañante.

-¿Aquel no es el joven Ridgeley?

Tres metros detrás de él, Capa Roja se inclinó ligeramente, examinó el cuerpo laxo que estaba pegado contra la ventana, y confirmó:

-Sí, señor. El mismo. Aunque parece estar muerto… Y bastante ensangrentado, de paso.

-Rescátenlo y revívanlo –ordenó Wilhelm, regresando su atención al mecanismo ante él-. Pienso que necesito otro ayudante. ¿Es eso aceptable?

-Lo es, señor –y Capa Roja se retiró.

A relativa distancia de la sede de Vector –ya que en el espacio, como en la vida, todo era relativo-, despuntaba por completo otro día más. Un día más. La Fundación estaba a punto de ser girada sobre su eje por un hecho que desconocía de los principios de la inercia. El punto central e inicial del acontecimiento se localizaba en las oficinas del presidente mismo de la Fundación.

Gaignun Kukai pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tras su escritorio en aquella confortable habitación. Dirigía una compañía y todas sus funciones desde allí. Conocía de protocolos y procedimientos varios. Sabía que en nivel inferior de aquella reliquia que le servía como instrumento de trabajo, su escritorio, se encontraba otra pieza más de la colección de armas antiguas que Jr. le había obsequiado hacia un tiempo.

Tomó la katana con ambas manos, desenvainó la hoja lentamente y leyó la dedicatoria a contraluz: "A Gaignun, el único URTV que he considerado mi hermano". Nunca había Gaignun contemplado la posibilidad –u oportunidad- de blandir la espada Hanzo Hattori que Jr. le había hecho forjar. **(1)**

-Esos 17 millones no tienen mayor importancia –comenzó diciendo, incorporándose-. Los pasaré por alto. Incluso, puedo obviar las jugadas que le hiciste a aquel cyborg, Ziggurat 8. –Levantó lentamente la katana en una posición de ataque-. Pero… El que hayas tomado esta decisión sin siquiera informarme…

Jr., por su parte, había comenzado a retroceder, medida y cautelosamente, en dirección a la puerta, pero sin darle la espalda a Gaignun. Pensó en deslizar una mano a los bolsillos interiores de su sobretodo, en busca de sus pistolas.

-Hey, Gaignun –intentó razonar-, 17 millones es lo que ganamos en un día, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? No habrás esperado que le diera regalitos del montón. Un hombre se respeta por lo que da… Lo del viejo de Ziggy… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Juli Mizrahi no era su tipo?... Y… ¡Apenas se lo pedí hoy! No vas a querer que te diga de todo lo que hago…

-Ciertamente, no tienes que hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando gastas 17 millones en regalos para MOMO, confabulas para que Ziggurat 8 y Juli Mizrahi hagan pareja y puedas quedarte con MOMO, y le pides matrimonio a MOMO, todo en un día y a mis espaldas… -Gaignun respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, y dijo:- Diez segundos.

Jr. calculó que tendría que virar en redondo, esperar a que la puerta se abriera, dirigirse al elevador, bajar a los niveles inferiores y dejar el lugar a pie. Se tardaría demasiado tiempo.

Sacó una de sus pistolas, le disparó a la ventana y saltó en el momento en que la cuenta de Gaignun llegaba a 5.

Era temprano aún para los relojes de una ciudad en donde todo era concomitante, cuando la actividad de un nuevo día despertó a sus habitantes de su letárgico quehacer. Como el macrocosmos no era sino el reflejo del microcosmos, lo que ocurría en las calles de la ciudad podía compararse con lo que pasaba en los pasillos de la nave Elsa. **(2)**

Tras haber aseado a KOS-MOS, Shion había olvidado graciosamente el asunto de un posible homicidio al escuchar la buena nueva de labios de la misma MOMO. Estaba tan emocionada como la pequeña.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Shion-. ¡MOMO, cuánto me alegro por ti! ¿Y ya han decidido la fecha?

-Jr. dice que será mejor casarnos lo antes posible –contestó MOMO, sonrojándose-, en caso de que Master Gaignun se entere. Eh… No entendí qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso pero, Shion, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haré el día de la boda? –Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas-. ¡Me da tanta vergüenza!

-Ay, eso es fácil –dijo Shion, con la seguridad de una mujer que ha vivido lo suficiente para saberlo-. Mira, la noche de bodas, cuando estén solos, te lo llevas a una habitación oscura y entonces… ¡Te lo atracas!

MOMO se quedó fría en el acto, mirando a Shion –perdida en alguna fantasía de su propia imaginación- con un par de grandes y estupefactos ojos. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero KOS-MOS, interceptando la mirada llena de interrogantes de la pequeña, habló primero.

-_Atracar_, del árabe _(a)ttraqa_ y éste, del árabe clásico _taraqqa_, "ascender", asaltar con propósito de robo. También se dice del acto de cerrar la entrada por donde se ha introducido un explosivo para asegurar su efecto.

Fue el turno de Shion de congelarse en el acto y observar a KOS-MOS –servicial y efectiva como siempre- con un par de grandes e incrédulos ojos.

-Gracias por el back-up, KOS-MOS –dijo.

-Me alegra ser de servicio –contestó la androide-. Aunque hay un 98.998 por ciento de probabilidades que indicarían que te referías a otro significado de la palabra "atracar": besar y acariciar eróticamente a alguien…

-¡KKKOS-MOOOOOOS...! –exclamó Shion, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro-. Gra-cias-por-el-back-up. Ya es suficiente. MOMO sin duda sabe a qué me refiero.

-No suelo contradecirte, Shion. –KOS-MOS calló unos instantes; antes de que Shion pudiera inquirir sobre lo que sucedía, dijo:- Recibí un mensaje desde el puente del Durandal. Un incidente pide solución inmediata. Puedes revisar los datos en tu unidad portátil de la U.M.N.

Intrigada, Shion hizo lo que se le sugería, y tras leer unas cuantas palabras, se volvió hacia MOMO, quien había permanecido en respetuoso silencio, esperando las noticias.

-Eh, MOMO –comenzó Shion, sonriendo nerviosamente-. No te preocupes por esto, pero… Es posible que quedes viuda antes de casarte…

En aquellos precisos momentos, lo que estaba ocurriendo en las calles de la Fundación no tenía parangón. El principal artífice del suceso hubiera preferido no tener testigos tampoco, pero si el azar así no lo había predispuesto, siempre podía arreglar ese detalle más tarde. Primero, tendría que finiquitar el asunto que tenía entre manos.

Luego de una corta persecución, Gaignun había logrado cercar a Jr. en una calle cerrada.

-No subestimes mi ittouryu –dijo, acercándose a un acorralado Jr.- ¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy? **(3)**

-N-n-nn-n-nn-ooooooo, Gaignun –dijo Jr., aplanándose contra la pared que le cerraba el camino y amenazaba con ser la causante del acortamiento de su existencia-. ¿Podemos discutirlo? Sin armas… Porque, tú sabes, los muertos no hablan…

-¿Qué tendríamos que discutir? –preguntó Gaignun, tranquilamente.

Por primera vez en su existencia, Jr. agradeció los ciento cuarenta centímetros que lo elevaban del ras del suelo. La hoja de acero de la katana pasó junto a su cabeza y se clavó en el muro detrás de él, atravesando el hombro izquierdo de su sobretodo.

-Jjjjjejjjejjjeee –rio Jr., al borde de las lágrimas-. Piensa que no te hice derrochar 17 millones, sino que te gané una cuñada… ¡Y en cambio estás tú a punto de perder a tu hermano mayor, así que ya baja esa katana…!

-Son dos maneras distintas de ver el mismo argumento, dos puntos de vista. –Gaignun acercó el rostro al de Jr., sin que el pulso con el que mantenía firmemente la espada contra el muro le fallara-. Pero ninguno de mis dos ojos contempla tales posibilidades en este momento, Rubedo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Jr. se sintió desfallecer al escuchar tal nombre. Si Gaignun lo llamaba así, era porque estaba realmente molesto. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: su vida terminaba allí mismo.

Aquello hubieran sido los momentos finales de su existencia –y el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente_, "moriré joven por culpa de este otro hermano menor loco"_-, de no haber mediado entonces la providencial aparición de MOMO. Abriéndose paso por entre los pocos testigos que no habían huido ante tal escenario –el director de la Fundación en un intento de asesinato era un pasaje de terror-, llegó a tiempo para detener el brazo de Gaignun con lágrimas en los ojos y la razón en los labios.

-¡Master Gaignun! ¡Deténgase! ¡Jr. nunca piensa en lo que hace! ¡Sus acciones carecen de razonamiento! ¡Además, fue por mi culpa…!

-MOMO –pidió Jr., con una hoja de acero a 10 centímetros de su cabeza y un hermano menor homicida contra él-, no digas más y sólo míralo a los ojos.

MOMO obedeció en el acto y Gaignun no necesitó de más palabras ni lágrimas para entender la validez de éstas. Desistió por completo de sus intentos. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, se retiró del lugar sin mediar palabra alguna; cuando MOMO quiso detenerlo, fue Jr. quien la tomó del brazo.

-No, déjalo. –Revisó el agujero que la hoja había dejado en su traje-. Siempre puedo hablar con él después… Si me mantengo con vida.

Como lo que era primero se había primero, la máxima elemental para cualquier ser viviente era seguir existiendo. La lógica decía que, si planeaba Jr. lograr exitosamente su propósito de ser hombre casado, tendría que seguir respirando. Decidió que bien podía posponer la charla con Gaignun hasta que los vientos cambiaran de decisión; diríase, hasta que los intentos homicidas se hubieran aplacado.

El segundo inciso puntual de la lista era contar con los permisos respectivos de los tutores legales. No podía ser, en absoluto, una tarea que implicase dificultades algunas. Pero como la buena fortuna acompañaba a quienes eran precavidos, Jr. pidió a MOMO que fuera ella quien diera la noticia a Ziggy.

-Me alegro por ti –aprobó Ziggy, tan neutral e indefiniblemente como siempre-. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Jr. –contestó la pequeña, emocionada más allá de las palabras.

-No –negó Ziggy, tan neutral e indefiniblemente como siempre.

-¡Pero, Ziggy…!

-Oye, viejo –cortó Jr., quien seguía la escena a prudencial distancia debido a los recientes atentados contra su integridad física-. No seas así. ¿Acaso no quieres ver a MOMO feliz?

-Sí –dijo Ziggy, tan neutral e…

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no la dejas cas…? –apeló Jr. al instinto paternal.

-Bueno –dijo Ziggy, tan neutral…

MOMO y Jr. se miraron unos segundos, miraron a Ziggy y luego, despejados de la sorpresa, se abrazaron, gritando:

-¡Qué bien!

-¡Gracias, viejo! ¡Esto amerita que le pongamos tu nombre a uno de los niños!

-¿Cuántos niños piensan tener? –preguntó Ziggy, tan…

-¡Sólo 9! –contestó MOMO, al tiempo que Jr. decía:

-Trece estarán bien.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, buscando la respuesta en el otro, y al cabo Jr. corrigió:

-Bueno, ya, para nadie: once y quedamos bien. Al primero le pondremos Gaignun III, al segundo, Gaignun IV, al tercero, Gaignun V… Al último le pondremos tu nombre –dijo a Ziggy-. Y supongo que Gaignun quiere que a la primera niña le pongamos "Citrine"…

-¿"Sakura" estará bien para la segunda niña? –preguntó MOMO, tímidamente.

-¡Claro, se me olvidaba! ¡"Sakura" quedará perfecto para la segunda…!

La segunda fase del proceso fue, como todo en esta vida, relativa. Relativamente fácil de lograr. La tercera no desentonó con la segunda, pero sirvió para recordarle a Jr. que aún tenía pendiente la consecución de la primera.

Juli Mizrahi dio su aprobación sin imponer muchas contemplaciones, sólo una observación.

-Felicitaciones –le dijo a MOMO-. No podría sino desear por tu felicidad. Pero… ¿Acaso el joven Kukai no tiene aún la edad legal para contraer matrimonio?

El siguiente minuto tuvo a Jr. tirando abajo la puerta de la oficina de Gaignun de una patada –sin reparar en el detalle de que, siendo ésta mecánica, se abría hacia un lado- y declarando a voz en cuello y con toda la indignación de la que disponía:

-¡Gaignun! ¡Según este papel…! –Aquél que tenía corrugado en el puño derecho- ¡…Tengo 12 años!

Obviamente, Jr. había olvidado lo cerca que había estado de la muerte hacia apenas unas horas, por la mañana. Había pensado en no volver a poner pie en esa habitación en por lo menos siete días, plazo después del cual se animaría a proceder con la _primera_ fase del proceso: hablar largo, tendido y razonablemente –dentro de lo concebible- sobre su cambio de estado legal con su hermano menor. Pero la vesania del momento lo había hecho pasar por alto todo el planeamiento previo.

La escena que el iracundo Jr. encontró frente a él era la antítesis de su situación.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio, impecable hasta en sueños, estaba Gaignun atendiendo las muchas tareas que a diario se le presentaban. Ni la reciente destrucción de la puerta de su oficina, ni el aire frío que se filtraba por la ventana rota parecían ser capaces de alterarlo.

Miró a Jr. y dijo:

-Has tenido 12 durante 14 años. Si nunca has reparado en ello, ¿a qué se debe la escena ahora?

-¡Nunca antes quise casarme! –replicó/rebatió/se quejó Jr.- ¡Acabo de enterarme que la edad legal para casarse en la Federación es de 14 años! **(4)**

-Oh. –Gaignun volvió su atención a los asuntos que lo ocupaban prioritariamente-. Si así es, ¿qué rol tengo yo en todo esto?

Jr. llegó de tres zancadas ante el escritorio, extendió y alisó el papel que tenía en la mano lo mejor que pudo, y se lo mostró a Gaignun.

-¡Aquí está tu nombre! ¡Y tu firma! –gritó-. ¡Como "tutor legal"…! ¡MI tutor legal!

-No puedo deshacer un documento legal –dijo Gaignun, entrelazando los dedos de las manos y apoyándolas en el escritorio-… Tan fácilmente.

-¡Ah, qué bien! –gritó Jr.- En ese caso, pégale una llamada a Helmer y arréglame el asunto.

-¿A qué se debe tanta confianza? –preguntó Gaignun-. Pareces asumir de manera muy simple, o simplista, que la solución de tus problemas… está al alcance de mis manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vienes a decirme que NO lo están? ¿No puedes hacerlo?

-Puedo hacerlo –dijo Gaignun-. De hecho, ya lo he hecho. –Tan pronto como Jr. abrió la boca para inquirir sobre la última frase dicha, explicó:- La ley ha sido enmendada. Tienes el permiso legal.

Jr. recordó que aún tenía la boca abierta, lo pensó y dijo:

-¿Ya lo hiciste? No lo creo…

-Me extraña tu incredulidad. Sólo me limité a prever la situación, hablé con Helmer y éste se comunicó con Master Wilhelm para arreglar el asunto. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

-Tú no eres así… ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Absolutamente, nada. Como te dije antes, ahora sí contemplo la posibilidad de la que me hablaste. Digamos que… He aceptado la situación. ¿Quieres decir algo más?

La falta de mayores argumentos de parte del acusador determinó cerrar el caso. Después de todo, implicaba la realización de la primera fase del proceso, de modo que ya tenía el camino libre. Sin embargo, Jr. tenía motivos para sospechar que el accionar de Gaignun no se debía a la prevención o a la precaución, sino a una movida calculada, pero no sabía hacia dónde apuntaba el cálculo. Podía asumir que Gaignun aceptó haber ganado una cuñada… Como la corriente terminaría por hacer que las aguas regresaran al punto de donde habían sido vertidas, decidió que fuera el tiempo el que le revelara el quid. Decidió también que el tiempo apremiaba y que, mientras más pronto pudiera cambiar de estado civil, su salvaguarda estaría asegurada.

Apenas Gaignun comenzó a hacerse cargo de los preparativos para la boda y la recepción –en su posición de director de la Fundación, _padre_ y cabeza pensante de los dos-, Jr. llamó a chaos y, conjuntamente con la noticia, le hizo un pedido que sólo él podía asumir.

-Ten esta **Kaiser Card Gold** –le dijo, a la vez que le entregaba una de las muchas tarjetas de crédito de los Kukai-, y ve y consigue el más bello anillo de bodas que puedas encontrar.

-Por supuesto, Jr. –dijo chaos, sonriendo-. Es lo que menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-Revisé los fondos de la tarjeta –dijo Jr.-, y Gaignun le puso un tope de 97 millones.

-Será más que suficiente –aseguró chaos-. Muy bien, espera hasta mi regreso. Estaré de vuelta a tiempo –y con ello, desapareció.

Gaignun había hablado de prevención, pero él quería decir_ sensatez,_ y así es como dejaba implícitamente en claro la necesidad imperante de alguno de los dos de pensar cuando era menester. Por ejemplos, a puertas de un cambio venidero. Por ejemplo, cuando un error, además de ser recordado por sobre el hecho memorable en sí, podía costar muy caro.

De modo que se tomó la molestia de ordenar la impresión de 3500 invitaciones en el papel de mejor calidad, dictando él palabra por palabra del texto y, por último, firmando y consignando el vocativo y nombre del destinatario de su puño y letra.

Acababa de despachar la última de las invitaciones por correo convencional –porque la U.M.N. había dejado de conocer el papel hacia siglos- cuando Jr. volvió a irrumpir en su oficina, olvidando nuevamente que las puertas electrónicas se abrían hacia los lados.

-¡Gaignun! –gritó Jr.- ¿Has leído las invitaciones? –y mostró una copia de las mismas para reforzar la oración y demanda.

-Por supuesto –dijo Gaignun, volviéndose a mirarlo; había estado contemplando la ciudad por la ventana-. Yo redacté el texto.

-¿Y por qué demonios tenías que poner esa parte de "Gaignun Kukai se complace en invitar a Usted y allegados a la boda de su menor hijo, Gaignun Kukai **Jr**…"?

-Porque tal es tu identidad –replicó Gaignun, tranquilamente.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –Jr. lo señaló con el dedo, levantando el brazo para estar a la altura de los 48 centímetros que le faltaban para igualar a Gaignun, el menos con el gesto amenazador-. ¡No me niegues que sólo lo pusiste para burlarte de mí porque soy el… Junior!

-¿Puedo suponer que, después de 14 años, estás asumiendo las responsabilidades propias de tu edad?

-Me estoy casando, Gaignun –replicó Jr, desoyendo la pulla oculta-. Comienzo una nueva vida y no tendré secretos con MOMO. ¿Esperas que un día me aparezca contigo para decirle a mis hijos que tú no eras su abuelo, sino su tío? –Abrió los brazos teatralmente-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un folletín de telenovela o mi vida?

-Pienso que comprendo lo que quieres decir –comentó Gaignun al cabo, tomando asiento tras su escritorio-. Sin embargo, no olvides el rol que te ha tocado desempeñar…

-¡Argh, ¿cómo se le ocurrió a Helmer que tú tenías que ser el padre?! –gritó Jr., elevando los ojos al techo en exasperada interrogante.

-…Para justificar la fachada que hemos mantenido durante los últimos 14 años –terminó Gaignun. Revisó algunos documentos y papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, y extrajo una tarjeta-. Discúlpame ahora. Tengo aquí la invitación del joven Allen Ridgeley, que me fue devuelta por no haber podido ser contactado.

Siguió un corto silencio. Jr. lo miró incriminatoriamente –aunque, tal vez, sin justificación-, y Gaignun se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre el tablero del escritorio, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su interlocutor.

-¡Bien, bien, bien! –gritó Jr. al fin-. Ya entendí el punto. Me callo. –Y antes de volverse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, cogió la tarjeta que Gaignun sostenía descuidadamente entre los dedos. Dame la invitación de Allen. Yo se la doy.

Gaignun lo vio girar sobre su sitio y alejarse casi resignadamente. Tomó un pesado estuche que descansaba sobre su escritorio y lo llamó:

-Hey.

Al volverse, Jr. se vio con una caja metálica aterrizando en sus brazos.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó.

-Lo obtuve en una subaste –explicó Gaignun, sonriendo-. Un pequeño obsequio.

Jr. le disparó una mirada de incredulidad, pero aún así puso el estuche sobre la mesa de billar y la abrió. No pudo sino dedicar otra mirada recelosa a Gaignun una vez que hubo examinado los contenidos.

-Una Barret M82A2. Esto sí que no te lo creo… Tú no eres así… Algo planeas desde que guardaste esa katana… **(5)**

-En absoluto –contestó Gaignun, categóricamente-. Como dije, es sólo un pequeño obsequio anterior a la ceremonia. Lo que me recuerda que debes tú ocuparte de los pormenores, a menos que quieras que yo lo haga en mi calidad de _padre_…

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Ya decidiste el lugar?

La sagaz visión de Gaignun Kukai alcanzaba los niveles de inhabilidad. Sabía que el evento presto a celebrarse demandaría plena atención de muchos frentes, de amigos y conocidos, y de sólo conocedores, por igual. El matrimonio de su balístico _hijo adoptivo_ y heredero de la Fundación y todas las empresas periféricas acapararía atención, la atención llamaría multitudes y las multitudes necesitarían de un amplio y cómodo lugar en donde ser acomodadas.

No sin falta de visión y previsión había hecho extensiva las invitaciones a conocidos y amigos, y a los allegados de éstos. Si el acontecimiento en sí era remarcable, la ceremonia y posterior recepción quedarían impresos en la memoria del colectivo común por mucho tiempo.

O eso era lo que el colectivo común esperaba de parte de los Kukai.

El Jardín del Belén era el más reconocido centro de convenciones en la Fundación, un lugar de fama reconocida para todo aquel interesado en turismo espacial. Y a espaldas del salón se ubicaba un templo en el que solía llevarse a cabo celebraciones religiosas.

En ese punto surgía una interrogante: ¿qué religión profesaban Jr. y MOMO? Sólo entonces se detuvieron a pensarlo. Pero luego de algunos momentos de contemplación y reflexión, decidieron que el nombre bajo el cual veneraban a Dios era irrelevante si se trataba de la misma abstracción, y así también lo era la secta particular. Finalmente, la Fundación pidió la presencia de un sacerdote de Pleroma.

El día de la ceremonia, una escasa semana después de haber sido decepcionadas las invitaciones, los asistentes arribaron a la Fundación desde puntos más alejados que el mencionado Pleroma.

Los Kukai recibirían a los invitados formalmente en la recepción, pero no pudieron pasar por alto la llegada de amigos y conocidos, además de otras personalidades. Entre los primeros asistentes estuvo Wilhelm, impecable, comedido y afable como era característico en él, secundado por sus tres encapuchados. Gaignun, quien estaba seguro de haber oído de sólo dos de sus anónimos ayudantes (el de azul y el de rojo, mas no el novísimo de verde), intercambió con él algunas palabras corteses y se sorprendió al constatar que tanto él como sus acompañantes tomaban asiento en una discreta ubicación en la parte posterior del lugar.

A continuación, llegaron Helmer y Canaan, el primero, con lágrimas en los ojos aun antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia.

-Apenas puedo creer que esto esté pasando –declaró Helmer al ver a Jr. con su traje de gala rojo-. Siento como si los hubiera conocido ayer, a pesar de lo mucho que han cambiado y… Eh… Crecido… -Calló un instante-. "Crecido" en el aspecto psicológico y mental. –Calló otro instante-. Ah, bueno… Ya no sé qué decir…

-En ese caso, anda a sentarte por allá –dijo Jr., con el talante todavía civil. Se volvió hacia su acompañante y saludó:- ¿Qué hay, Canaan?

-Bien, gracias –respondió el aludido, cortésmente-. Helmer me pidió que le grabara la ceremonia.

-Sí, diviértete. Hey, MOMO invitó a 87 realians de serie 100. Después te las presento. ¡Ah, sí, me olvidaba! ¿Trajiste a Asher?

-Está afuera –contestó Canaan-. Por cierto, ¿has visto a chaos?

-Creo que fue a fabricarme los anillos… -Jr. miró en dirección a la entrada y agregó, ya de mejor humor:- Pero mientras llega, puedes saludar a Jin.

En efecto, los siguientes asistentes de realce que pusieron pie en el recinto fueron los Uzuki. Entraba Shion, con un esplendoroso vestido verde, escoltada por una inimitable KOS-MOS en un traje azul y un sonriente, inmutable Jin, de negro perpetuo.

-Felicitaciones en esta ocasión tan especial –dijeron a coro. Luego, Jin agregó:- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Canaan? Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Yo tampoco a ti, Jin –dijo Canaan-. Parece que no has cambiado.

-Pero el tiempo ha dejado marcas profundas en mí y en quienes me rodean.

-Lo comprendo. Es como si esos eventos estuvieran grabados en mi mente.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, gravemente.

-Sí, sí –interrumpió Jr., pensando en que todavía les faltaba chaos para completar el alegre y festivo trío-. Pasen a sentarse, por favor.

Los últimos invitados con los que tuvo que socializar antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia fueron los tripulantes del Elsa. Habían sacado a relucir sus mejores trajes y caras para la ocasión, salvo Hammer, que parecía pensar que su identidad y su persona toda podían estar convenientemente ocultos tras una máscara en la forma de bolsa de papel.

-Hey, Hammer –llamó Jr. al verlo-. Gaignun tiene arreglado lo de la transmisión, así que quítate eso. No te van a reconocer.

-Eh, sí, pequeño Señor –dijo Hammer, todavía sin creerlo-. Lo que usted diga.

En cuanto llegó MOMO, comenzó la ceremonia. Jr. había insistido en recogerla, pero Ziggy se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el templo y entregar a la novia, y ante tal pedido no cabía negación. MOMO hizo su entrada del brazo de Ziggy, radiante en su vestido blanco, y la emoción que se dibujaba en su rostro escapaba del alcance de las palabras. En cuanto tomó de las manos a Jr., éste le dijo:

-Te ves muy hermosa. –Y al anciano sacerdote que dirigía la ceremonia:- Hágalo corto, que después viene la fiesta.

El sacerdote tosió suavemente, se aclaró la garganta e indicó a los asistentes tomar asiento. Luego, habló:

-Nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la unión de MOMO Mizrahi y Gaignun Kukai Jr…

En la primera fila, tan sobrio como se esperaba de él, Gaignun se cubrió la boca con la mano e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Jr. interceptó el gesto de reojo, pero en ese momento no dijo nada. Aunque lo estaba pensando.

-…Y en nombre de la familia Kukai, agradecimientos al señor Jin Uzuki por los arreglos florales…

En la segunda fila, sonriendo crípticamente, Jin saludó la mención con una inclinación de cabeza. En ese momento, unas siete u ocho hileras de asientos para atrás, se escuchó un solo grito perturbando la solemnidad del acto.

-¡U-ZU-KI!

Sonriendo aún, Jin se volvió hacia Shion y le dijo, en voz baja y tono de disculpa:

-Me excuso, hermana. Me temo que tendré que dejar la ceremonia, pero te veré en la recepción.

Con ello, se puso de pie y, con una cadena de disculpas, dejó su asiento y se encaminó a la salida más cercana. Filas atrás, otro invitado se ponía de pie también y salía tras sus pasos, aunque sin la ceremonia del primer asistente dejando el recinto.

Carraspeando nuevamente cuando el tumulto hubo pasado, el anciano continuó:

-Muy bien, jóvenes, ¿tienen los anillos?

Jr. pareció recordar algo de pronto:

-Ah, sí –dijo-. Chaos los tiene… En cuanto llegue…

Repentinamente, las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par. Los asistentes en pleno se volvieron en sus asientos, esperando encontrar en el umbral a alguno otro de sus números.

En cambio, lo que se oyó fue una voz calma que se dirigió a Jr.

-Disculpa por la tardanza –dijo chaos, apareciendo desde la parte posterior del altar y sobresaltando al anciano involuntariamente-. Ya traje los anillos.

Venía vestido con un elegante traje oscuro, sonreía afablemente y llevaba en la mano una pequeña caja de color negro lustroso que entregó a Jr.

-¿Te fuiste a comprarlos o a hacerlos? –le preguntó Jr., algo impaciente, tras recibir el estuche-. Ah, y para la próxima, usa las puertas.

-No le digas cosas así, Jr. –le pidió MOMO, tirando de su brazo-. Chaos ha sido muy amable al traer los anillos. Y… ¡Mira! ¡Qué precioso! –exclamó, abriendo el estuche que Jr. sostenía.

-Si los colocan cerca al fuego, aparecerá una inscripción en runas antiguas alrededor de los anillos –dijo chaos, dirigiéndose a tomar asiento junto a Canaan.

Una fila más atrás, los invitados respondían al saludo de chaos –bajo la forma de una sonrisa- con corteses gestos. En cuento éste se sentó, KOS-MOS se dirigió a Shion y le dijo, en tono bajo: "Shion, revisa mis sensores más tarde. Tal parece que siguen fallando."

-¿De verdad? –dijo MOMO-. ¡Ya quiero verlo, Jr.!

-Sí, sí –suspiró Jr., extrayendo los anillos del estuche-. Mira, viejo –dijo al sacerdote-, antes de que algo más pase, ¿puedes terminar?

En anciano carraspeó, recuperó la compostura y, a punto de retomar el discurso, fue interrumpido por otro invitado a la boda.

Sin previo aviso, pero oportuno como siempre, Albedo Piazzola entró al recinto a través de uno de los vitrales laterales. Aterrizó limpiamente –con algunos pedazos de vidrio cayendo a su alrededor-, se incorporó y sin mediar más presentaciones, declaró:

-La peche es mía. –Miró a Jr., quien abrazó instintivamente a MOMO, y luego a Gaignun, quien se levantaba de su asiento, y agregó:- El pelirrojo también.

Adelantándose al caos y pánico que se apoderaban de los asistentes, Ziggy salió al frente. Se deshizo de su traje de gala tirando de él desde el hombro derecho, cual técnica de ninjutsu, y dejó al descubierto su usual figura de combate.

-Sólo sobre mi cadáver –dijo.

Detrás de él, se escuchó el comentario:

-Pero usted ya está muerto, Jan Sauer.

-Sólo sobre mi cuerpo cibernético inutilizado y completamente anulado –corrigió Ziggy, agregando:- Juli Mizrahi, póngase a buen recaudo y no interfiera en los eventos.

Y mientras otros invitados, los que se encontraban más cercanos al recién llegado, acataban el pedido colectivamente, Jr. dio un paso hacia delante, cubriendo a MOMO con su cuerpo.

-No, viejo, déjalo –dijo-. Este asunto lo resuelvo yo.

-Admiro la valentía en un hombre –reconoció Albedo, divertido-, casi tanto como condeno la estupidez de otros. ¡Rubedo, cuánta osadía de tu parte al enviarme este ruin pedazo de papel! –gritó, al tiempo que lanzaba un objeto plano que tenía en la mano.

Dando un paso al frente, Gaignun se interpuso en la trayectoria del proyectil y lo cogió en el aire. Tras una rápida mirada, supo que el objeto era sólo un trozo de papel, como Albedo había dicho, pero no tan inocuo.

-La invitación dirigida a Allen Ridgeley –dijo Gaignun-. Firmada por mí, de mi puño y letra… Pero aquí figura parte de un texto agregado: _"Yo me quedo con MOMO, JA JA, qué te parece ésa"_, escrito con TU letra –miró a Jr.- Es la tarjeta que te llevaste de mi oficina.

-Ah, ¿qué? –rio Jr., nerviosamente-. Sí es, ¿no? Bueno, como Allen no la recibió, ¿para qué tirarla? Digo… Albedo es de la familia y… Uh…

-¡Llamaste por mí sólo para ser testigo de este… pecaminoso acto! –gritó Albedo, ignorando las explicaciones que Jr. le debía a Gaignun-. ¡Me encargaré de que purgues castigo!... –Y, abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo, gritó:- ¡Fuera de mi camino, Nigredo!

-¡Gaignun! –gritó a su vez Jr.- ¡Quítate! ¡Viejo, cuida a MOMO! ¡Yo resuelto est…!

Y en ese instante, mientras echaba a manos a sus pistolas, descubrió que nos tenía consigo.

En el Durandal, una de las pocas realians que no asistía a la boda por cumplir con sus tareas recogía las prendas de vestir de Jr… Cuando hizo un pequeño descubrimiento bastante crucial.

-¿Eh? Pero si son las pistolas del pequeño Señor –dijo, observando las armas-. Debió haberlas olvidado en este traje…

En el templo, Jr. se lamentaba del desliz.

-¡Maldición! –fue lo último que profirió antes de que Albedo tomara la iniciativa y le echara el brazo al cuello, restringiéndolo efectivamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja…! –rio Albedo, con Jr. suspendido medio metro del suelo- . ¿Qué harás ahora, Nigredo? -preguntó con sorna.

Ziggy cubría a MOMO, como era su deber, el resto de los invitados se replegaba y Gaignun, cambiando de facciones a causa de la furia, se plantó en sus dos piernas.

-¡Albedo! –dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. ¡Tú…!

Y entonces, la pierna derecha de Albedo explotó por sobre su rodilla, enviándolo al suelo junto con Jr., al que no soltaba.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? –se burló Albedo desde el suelo, por más que alguna queja de dolor se le estuviera escapando.

-¿Estás bien, Albedo? –preguntó Gaignun, fríamente.

-¡Esto no es nada…!

Fue el turno del brazo izquierdo de salir repelido del cuerpo de su dueño.

-¡Gaig… nun…! –logró decir Jr., tratando de zafarse-. Es… el… brazo… dere…cho… ¡El… de… recho…!

-Lo sé –replicó Gaignun, a quien la furia no dejaba concentrarse como era debido.

La siguiente parte corporal que se desprendió de Albedo fue su cabeza, pero al menos el captor dejó libre a su presa ante la falta de tan importante órgano. O parte.

Recuperando el aliento, Jr. se puso de pie. En cuanto recuperó el dominio de sí mismo, escuchó a chaos llamándolo. Se volvió justo a tiempo para recibir un par de sus Makarov ya cargadas y listas.

-Ahora sí –anunció Jr-. Todos se me hacen para atrás. Te debo una, chaos, y tú, Gaignun, ya no le vueles nada más a Albedo, que de eso me encargo yo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja…! –volvió a reír Albedo en cuanto tuvo cabeza para hablar, pierna para ponerse de pie y mano para palparse las partes regeneradas y cerciorarse de que estaban todas allí-. Ya no estamos animando, ¿no, Rubedo? ¿Quieres una pelea? ¡Deja que llame a Simeon!

-¡Tengo a Asher afuera! –rebatió Jr-. ¡Ya veremos!

-Iré por Naphtali, en ese caso –comentó Gaignun, quien no se había movido de su sitio a pesar de que estar siendo ignorado en ese combate. **(6)**

Jr. y Albedo se volvieron a mirarlo, se miraron ellos y decidieron:

-No, mejor sin E.S.

-Sí, así estamos bien.

Jr. apuntó a Albedo con ambas armas y, liberando su aura roja amenazadoramente, gritó:

-¡Liberaré al Dragón Rojo ahora! ¡Prepárate, Albedo!

Albedo, por su parte, asumió una postura defensiva y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una aura blanca bajo la forma de energía.

-¡Ven, Rubedo! –gritó-. ¡Te mostraré la fuerza de mi Tigre Blanco!

Entre los gritos de terror y pánico que se alzaron entonces, una única voz calmada se hizo oír.

-Deberé elevar al Fénix Negro para detenerlos –dijo Gaignun, irradiando una misteriosa aura negra. **(7)**

Las auras de Albedo y Jr. se extinguieron en ese mismo instante, y ambos se miraron primero, y luego miraron a Gaignun.

-Aguanta, Gaignun –dijo Jr-. La última vez que lo hiciste, 666 de nuestros hermanos murieron.

-Los realians se volvieron locos –acotó Albedo.

-Y Miltia cayó –agregó Jr.

-Esperen –dijo Gaignun, disipando su aura-. Yo no hice todo eso.

-¡No importa! –gritó Jr.- ¡Es ahora que no harás nada! ¡Sólo observa, Gaignun, cómo termino yo con Albedo…!

-¡Tan confiado como siempre, Rubedo! –contraatacó Albedo-. ¡Veremos quién tendrán la última palabra!

-También yo tengo derecho a participar en esta lucha –comentó Gaignun.

Y, sin duda, hubieran pasado las siguientes épocas discutiendo como preámbulo al verdadero combate, los tres hermanos reunidos en un accidentado evento, de no haber mediado la intrusión de una tercera parte.

Escapando de la vigilancia de Ziggy, MOMO corrió hacia Albedo, lo tomó por sorpresa a la vez que por el brazo izquierdo, y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma para darse impulso mientras gritaba:

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Nadie arruina mi boda!

Y antes de que alguno de los testigos pudiera reaccionar –incluida la víctima del zarandeo-, MOMO lanzó fuera del recinto al inesperado concurrente por el vitral izquierdo, aquél que Albedo no había roto en su teatral entrada.

Lo último que se oyó fue un grito agonizante:

-¡ESTO NO PUEDO ACEPTARLOOOoooooooo…!

Tras ello, la calma, al parecer, regresó para reinar entre los asistentes.

Jr., recordando que aún tenía ambas armas en alto, las bajó, guardó, se quitó la expresión de soberana sorpresa que tenía escrita en el rostro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que MOMO estaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Jr.! ¡Jr., estaba tan asustada…! –sollozó-. Eh… Espero que no haya molestado que haya intervenido, ¿o sí…?

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?... Aquí lo importante es que están todos bien y que nadie salió herido… -Miró los invalorables vitrales rotos, el lugar por donde entró/salió Albedo-… Creo… -Luego, se volvió hacia los congregados y dijo:- Bien, señores, gracias por saber mantener la calma en un momento de emergencia como éste. Ahora, regresen a sus sitios y terminamos. ¿Y el sacerdote? ¿Alguien ha visto al sacerdote?

-Sonriendo y siempre tan solícito, chaos apareció de entre la multitud cogiendo por los hombres a un asustadísimo anciano.

-Aquí está él, Jr. –dijo-. Creo que no se siente muy bien, así que… ¿Te parece bien si le pedimos que abrevie la ceremonia de aquí en adelante?

Dicho y hecho, antes de que algún otro desquiciado concurrente hiciera su aparición, o la Federación inventara otra causa por la cual destruir a la Fundación, Jr. y MOMO intercambiaron votos nupciales, apremiados, apremiados por los sobreemocionados presentes y un sacerdote al borde del colapso nervioso.

Para la parte final de la ceremonia –aunque la fiesta estaba por empezar-, los invitados dieron cuenta de los 300 kilos de arroz que Jin Uzuki había donado –aunque él aún no se hacía nuevamente presente-, trayéndolos desde la Segunda Miltia en persona. Bajo una lluvia de granos de arroz, los recién casados abandonaron el templo; al cruzar la arcada mayor de la entrada, MOMO se detuvo brevemente para arrojar tras de sí el ramo de flores.

Y de entre los muchos pares de brazos que se alzaron para intentar cogerla, el ramo fue a parar a manos de una androide de largos cabellos azules, quien lo tomó con un poco de incertidumbre al principio; extendiéndoselo a su acompañante, le dijo:

-Mira, Shion. Tenlo tú.

-¡Ah, KOS-MOS! –exclamó Shion, acercando las flores hacia ella-. ¡Pero qué preciosas…!

Atrás, en una discreta esquina y sin participar directamente de los hechos, Wilhelm observaba la escena cuando, a sus espaldas, su Capa Verde se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su Capa Roja.

La multitud no se detuvo a reparar en ellos ya que en esos momentos, en los jardines exteriores del templo, Jr. tomaba en brazos a MOMO y subía con ella a la cabina de Asher, dispuestos a dar el paseo nupcial por los alrededores de la Fundación. La gente los despidió con sonoros aplausos y vivas.

Una vez que hubieron partido, Gaignun, quien mostraba una actitud demasiado calmada desde la última irrupción acaecida, anunció:

-Muchas gracias a todos. Y ahora, si pudieran proceder a la sala de recepciones…

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

**NOTAS**

**(1)** Referencia a "Kill Bill" de Quentin Tarantino.

**(2)** "El macrocosmos es igual al microcosmos", extracto de las Tablas Esmeralda.

**(3)** "Ittouryu", técnica de combate con una sola espada.

**(4)** Me baso en las leyes en Perú. Aquí, la edad legal para contraer matrimonio, en el caso de las mujeres, es de 14 años; para los hombres, es de 16.

**(5) Barret M82A2: **Un rifle pesado que se coloca sobre un hombro para poder ser disparado; puede utilizarse en contra de vehículos terrestres con armadura ligera o vehículo aéreos de vuelo lento, como helicópteros.

**(6) "Naphtali"** es el Anima Relic ("E.S." en este episodio) que más tarde, unos 9500 años aproximadamente, se convertiría en el Omnigear de Grahf en **"Xenogears"**. Imaginamos que Gaignun, de tener un E.S., controlaría a uno realmente _apocalíptico_…

**(7)** Ya que Jr. es llamado el "Dragón Rojo" en el juego, pensamos que sería divertido darles animales míticos y colores a los otros también. Se me ocurrió relacionar a Albedo y Gaignun con los animales míticos japoneses (dragón, tigre, fénix, tortuga), usando sus "colores". (Así que Citrine sería "la tortuga naranja". No suena muy intimidante…)


	2. La Recepción

**¿****Qué Es Lo Más Peligroso Que Harías Por Amor****?**

**Capítulo 2: La Recepción**

La Fundación Kukai describía su órbita lentamente, a pesar de que se trataba de una fiesta móvil. Girando sobre su eje de manera progresiva, su impertérrita solemnidad exterior nada debía a lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior.

El salón refulgía con luces tenues, brillantes, bajas, deslumbrantes. La decoración era más bien grave y sobria, la marca característica de Gaignun Kukai. Las mesas se encontraban dispuestas a sendos extremos del salón, y frente al atrio un amplio espacio libre recibiría a los danzantes cuando el banquete diera paso al baile.

Shion entró al gran salón seguida por KOS-MOS. Tras dar una mirada en derredor, confirmó que eran dos de las primeras invitadas en arribar a la recepción, lo que quería decir que Jin no se encontraba a la vista aún.

-¡Jin me prometió que estaría aquí! –se quejó Shion en voz alta-. ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Se le ocurrió a mitad de ceremonia que era mejor cambiar de librero a… No sé… Profesor de algo?

-Shion, él no dio una hora exacta para su asistencia a la recepción –señaló KOS-MOS-. Hay un 72.6239 de posibilidades de que arribe en la siguiente hora, un 17.4761 de que llegue en la subsiguiente hora, un 10.2984…

Shion se limitó a seguir lamentándose mientras pasaba a tomar asiento, KOS-MOS siempre detrás de ella. Y tan pronto como dejaron el vestíbulo, un puntual y muy formal Wilhelm cruzó la puerta de entrada, secundado esta vez por cuatro de sus capas, Roja, Azul, Negra y Verde. Recordó detenerse para firmar el libro de invitados, y sus cuatro capas se adelantaron al salón. No terminaba de rubricar su nombre en el libro –hecho con hojas de verdadero papel, encargado y traído especialmente por Gaignun desde la Vieja Miltia para el evento-, cuando Helmer, acompañado por Canaan, hizo su entrada.

-¡Master Wilhelm! –saludó Helmer-. ¡Como siempre, usted tan puntual!

-No más ni menos que usted, Master Helmer –contestó afablemente Wilhelm-. Master Gaignun, sin duda, tiene preparada una excelsa recepción y, debo agregar, una inolvidable noche en general…

Haciendo una leve genuflexión, Canaan anunció:

-Si me disculpan, pasaré a tomar asiento.

No bien había dejado Canaan a ambos en el vestíbulo, Matthews arribó, seguido por Tony y Hammer, quien se negaba tercamente a abandonar la bolsa de papel que tenía en la cabeza. Hasta tenía pensando no pasar del vestíbulo en toda la noche, y por el momento ya estaba intentando mimetizarse con la pared del fondo en su intento de pasar desapercibido, cuando escuchó una voz que decía:

-Hammer, puedes ir a sentarte con toda calma.

Chaos estaba de pie junto a él con una sonrisa tan amplia, que Hammer olvidó preguntarle cómo y qué hacía allí, ya que hacia cinco segundos allí no había estado.

-Jr. ha dispuesto que la recepción no se transmitida –dijo chaos, sentando cátedra sobre el arte de estirar las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa y hablar al mismo tiempo-. Puedes relajarte aquí. –Y antes de que Hammer comentara, chaos volvió su atención hacia la puerta y exclamó:- ¡Ziggy y la Sra. Mizrahi! Mis disculpas, Hammer.

Los demás invitados arribaron con similar puntualidad, de modo que cuando los recién casados, Jr. y MOMO descendieron en Asher. Jr. dejó al E.S. en el Durandal y entró con MOMO del brazo, si era posible, más radiante y esplendorosa, seguidos por un séquito que aplaudía y continuaba maravillándose.

Jr. había tenido más tiempo del necesario para hurgar en la biblioteca de la Fundación sobre bodas celebradas a la antigua usanza. Pensó que Gaignun y recomendaría/impondría una ceremonia y recepción según las costumbres actuales, pero terminó siendo el mismo Gaignun en persona quien se encargó de los preparativos como se veían ahora. Sin decir una palabra de más. Sospechoso. Tanto, que Jr. comenzaba a creer que a Gaignun le había nacido una personalidad alterna, o algo así.

Y ahora estaba de pie junto a él y MOMO, a Ziggy y Juli Mizrahi, saludando a los invitados y recibiendo sus felicitaciones. Hizo una indicación al director de la orquesta y ésta inició un lento acompañamiento musical para el _Cherubim Trio_, el conocido grupo contratado desde Abraxas. **(1)**

A los primeros acordes de _El Danubio Azul_ Jr. se desembarazó del último pero pertinente invitado deseándole felicidades y tomó del brazo a MOMO para el baile nupcial. Había leído sobre el protocolo matrimonial en un libro, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo en bien de la abreviación de la pomposidad. Además, estaba seguro de que por alguna razón o la otra, Gaignun no había dejado en vano la katana o sus intentos fraticidas en la oficina de la Fundación. Ese silencio quería decir algo.

El resto de los invitados se congregó alrededor de la pareja danzante para presenciar el baile, en medio de aplausos y educados vítores. A cabo de unos minutos se separaron; él llamó a Mary como su nueva pareja de baile y ella, a Ziggy, quien tardó unos momentos en decidirse a entrar a la pista. Sólo los animados pedidos de la pequeña lo convencieron.

-Discúlpame, MOMO –dijo Ziggy, moviéndose torpemente-. Este cuerpo no está hecho para bailar. Está muy desactualizado.

-¡Siempre le puedes pedir a mamá que te haga una revisión! –exclamó MOMO, literalmente suspendida en los brazos de Ziggy-. ¡Mira! Jr. sacará a bailar a mamá ahora.

Y luego fue el turno de Helmer, el viejo tío Helmer, de bailar con MOMO, mientras Jr. hizo lo propio con Shelley, una realian de serie-100, Shion…

En el momento en que Jr. ofrecía la mano a Shion y ella la tomaba para acompañarlo en la pista de baile, KOS-MOS guardaba un gélido silencio y Wilhelm, sentado en la más alejada de las mesas, se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios, Capa Verde se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombre de Capa Roja por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Las otras capas, de pie tras el asiento de Wilhelm, suspiraron bajo sus pesados trajes y no profirieron palabra.

Inmersos en el jolgorio del momento, nadie notó que sólo Gaignun permanecía con talante serio y pensativo, de pie entre tantos alegres festejantes.

Minutos más tarde morían los últimos acordes de _El Danubio Azul_ y los invitados aplaudían. Jr. y MOMO agradecieron y pidieron a los congregados tomar asiento, mientras ellos se dirigían también a la mesa dispuesta frente al atrio principal.

Gaignun esperaba. Es más, ya había estado esperando desde antes que hubiese algo qué esperar. Su solemnidad parecía estar desafiando el ambiente festivo, su seriedad era tal que perturbaba la _armonía_ del lugar.

Pero Jr. se sentía demasiado feliz en esos momentos como para preocuparse por otro ataque de seriedad de parte de Gaignun. Se tranquilizaba, además, en el hecho de que no había armas de por medio, lo que garantizaba su supervivencia durante las siguientes 10 horas (por lo menos) si Gaignun sentía la imperante necesidad de ajusticiarlo.

-No voy a pedir que cambies de cara porque, bueno, así naciste –le dijo Jr. al tomar asiento-. Pero al menos ensaya otros ánimos ahora que tienes que dar el discurso.

Gaignun no desoyó la sugerencia. Aunque no hizo comentario alguno, se acercó al atrio, tomó su lugar y el micrófono, y se dirigió a los presentes en su usual voz calmada y amable, elegante y fría.

-Buenas noches –comenzó-. En nombre de la Fundación Kukai, agradezco su presencia y asistencia a la ceremonia religiosa previa. A pesar de los inconvenientes menores, han demostrado todos ustedes su aplomo y seriedad para enfrentar situaciones de crisis. Pues bien, como director de la Fundación y padre del recién casado Gaignun Jr…

Gaignun hizo una pausa y Jr. pudo jurar que, por un instante, una sonrisa le desnubló el rostro.

-…Quien, a pesar de no ser de mi carne y sangre…

Gaignun volvió a hacer otra breve pausa, manteniendo siempre el rostro sobrio, y Jr. estuvo seguro, así como lo estaba de quién era y de su nombre, de que lo había hecho con todo el propósito de dejar escuchar las murmuraciones de los presentes. En el preciso instante en que había callado, Jr. oyó en el aire algunas frases cortadas sobre un "ilegítimo" y "reconocer". Y contó mentalmente: _"Ya van dos, Gaignun". _**(2)**

Su hermano menor, si acaso leyó el pensamiento, continuó con el discurso como si el asunto le fuera ajeno del todo.

-…Es tan querido y apreciado por mí como el que más. Pienso ahora en los primeros días que pasé frente a la dirección de la Fundación, y en mi propio padre, Soze, de quien, en virtud de los recuerdos que guardo de él…

"_¿No estabas hablando de mí?"_ acusó psíquicamente Jr., aburriéndose como una planta en su sitio a pesar de que MOMO se mantenía expectante a su lado, gravitando en una nube de felicidad. _"¡Pasa a la parte de la comida!"_

-…No puedo decir nada, y espero que me sepan perdonar por ello. Pero Jr. ha sido siempre una ayuda y apoyo para mí…

Jr. estaba comenzando a convencerse de que cada vez que Gaignun mencionaba su nombre, sufría de un leve y efímero ataque de taimería, sarcasmo y chanza, todo en uno. Por supuesto que el ojo del observador común no estaba entrenado para captar el microsegundo en que Gaignun sonreía, ni el oído regular podría entender la diferencia en su tono de voz cada vez que decía "Jr."

-…Y ahora, con una familia propia y un camino labrado, espero que continúe con su papel de amado hijo para mí…

Ciertamente, la gente parecía no notar esos momentos que Gaignun usaba para burlarse de él y su rol como _el hijo_. Pero como Jr. no era gente (era un URTV), se daba plena cuenta de ello y contrarrestaba a su hermano menor con pucheros mentales.

Ahora era Gaignun el que parecía no darse cuenta.

-…Y de amante esposo y cariñoso padre, cuando el momento llegue.

"_¡Gaignun, la-co-mi-da! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre y de viejo! Se me enfría la cena. Y ya deja de burlarte de mi nombre de una vez. Voy a quejarme con Helmer más tarde…"_

-…Sin otro particular que mencionar, les pido disfrutar de la cena y reitero mis agradecimientos.

Gaignun esperó a que los aplausos se apagasen antes de dejar el atrio. Tomó asiento a la izquierda de Jr. y regresó a su autoimpuesto silencio.

-Buen discurso –convino Jr., ajeno por el momento a comportamiento inusual de su hermano. Un defecto suyo, el ignorar el peligro latente cuando estaba emocionado-. Tienes que enseñarme cómo la haces para hablar sin decir nada.

Llevándose una mano a los labios y cerrando los ojos, Gaignun no comentó.

-¿Jr.? –MOMO tiró de su brazo-. ¿Master Gaignun se siente bien?

-¡Ah, MOMO! –dijo Jr., restándole importancia al hecho- . Está bien. Aunque algo me dice que me cuide de las katanas, te cuento que Gaignun siempre se pone así cuando… Eh… Cuando piensa… Pensar mucho no es bueno, ¿no? -Jr. miró al techo e intentó recordar la última vez que Gaignun _había pensado demasiado_ y casi lo había ajusticiado por justo pecador. ¿La semana pasada? No… Mucho antes…

Gaignun dio un pequeño tosido, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Ah. –Jr. acababa de encontrar un recuerdo aleatorio-. ¿Sabías que era el más quisquilloso de todos mis hermanos? -preguntó, mirando a MOMO pero señalando a Gaignun con el dedo índice-. Ni siquiera Citrine era tan fastidiosa cuando se molestaba.

-¿De todos ellos? –preguntó MOMO, resistiéndose a creer en la afirmación.

-Sí. ¡Mira lo que traje! –exclamó Jr., extrayendo un portadocumentos de auténtico cuero de uno de sus bolsillos-. Aquí están las fotos de todos mis hermanos.

Gaignun abrió los ojos, pero mantuvo el perfil bajo, y miró discretamente a Jr. de reojo.

-Aquí están del 001 al 132 –indicó Jr., pasando las fotografías-. Del 133 al 246… Del 247 al 378… Del 379 al 539… Del 540 al 665… ¡Y aquí estamos los últimos 4 con el viejo de mierd…! ¡EJEM! –Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente-. ¡Con el viejo Dmitry!

MOMO tomó la última fotografía y la observó con detenimiento.

-¡Todos se parecen tanto a él! –exclamó.

-Ah, sí –acordó distraídamente Jr.- Lo raro hubiera sido que no… Tenía que haber metido esas fotos a una unidad portátil de UMN para traerlas, pero Gaignun insistió en este formato. –Buscó en sus bolsillos-. Tenía otra foto del viejo con nosotros… Espera a que la encuentre…

Tras hurgar algunos segundos, Jr. mostró al fin una fotografía de mediano tamaño.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Hey, esperen…! ¡Tiene un agujero, y justo en donde va la cabeza del viejo! -Levantando la fotografía para ponerla a contraluz, Jr. examinó los extremos quemados del agujero y dijo:- Alguien le metió un tiro. –Miró a Gaignun-. No fuiste tú, ¿o sí?

-Fui yo –contestó Gaignun, sin rastros de arrepentimiento en la voz, sólo la verdad-. Nunca antes lo habías lamentado. Me pregunto por qué ahora…

-Me refería a la foto, Gaignun.

-¡Hmph! Ése también fui yo. Pero tiene arreglo, así que discutiremos esto más tarde.

Jr. estaba a punto de mencionar que aquél no era el punto, pero entonces la comida arribó a la mesa en las manos de los mozos del lugar. Olvidando una discusión en pos del apetito, Jr. recogió todas las fotografías, las guardó y, mirando de soslayo a Gaignun, murmuró "después".

Conjuntamente con los platillos que caían por doquier sobre la mesa, unos finos estuches labrados eran colocados frente a los comensales. Gaignun, olvidando también otra discusión sobre asuntos familiares ya lejanos y enterrados, tomó una y la abrió. En su interior descansaba un cerezo trabajado en cerámica fría con una bala de plata en su interior. Los recuerdos de la boda. Jr. había hecho el encargo, no permitiéndole a él supervisarlo. Había argumentado que se ocuparía de ese asunto en calidad de novio. A fin de cuentas, había dicho, era él, Jr., quien se estaba casando. **(3)**

-Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo Jr. sin mirarlo; estaba ocupado decidiendo qué platillo atacaría primero-. Crees que esto ha sido un despilfarro, ¿no? ¿Piensas que he gastado una cantidad indecente de dinero en estos recuerditos…?

-Sí –contestó Gaignun apenas Jr. terminó de vocalizar "…ditos".

-Oh. –Jr. dejó de lado el ataque a la cena para tomar la mano de MOMO y mostrársela a Gaignun-. ¡Pues no! ¡Eso no fue nada! ¡Esto de acá sí que ha sido una inmoralidad de dinero, si quieres saberlo!

Se refería, naturalmente, al anillo de bodas que chaos se había encargado de conseguir para MOMO. Para él también, de hecho, de modo que el costo total por los anillos había sido doblemente inmoral.

-¿Podría preguntarte entonces cómo obtuviste el dinero para comprar estas monetariamente insignificantes, pero exquisitas obras de arte? –preguntó Gaignun, casi con desinterés. O en todo caso, uno muy bien fingido.

-Les vendí unos cuatro emuladores del Zohar a los del U-TIC. ¡Negocio redondo! –Cuando Gaignun dejó entrever la más leve de las alteraciones por impulsos fraticidas en el rostro, Jr. agregó:- Estoy bromeando. Usé el dinero de tu Kaiser Master Gold número 2.

Enderezándose en su asiento, Gaignun comentó:

-No recuerdo haberte dado las claves de acceso de esa tarjeta.

-¡Ah, pues, nunca subestimes mis habilidades de hackeo y mi red de información! –exclamó Jr., atacando inmisericordemente los platillos frente a él-. Bueno, ya: se los pedí a Shelley y ella me los dio.

En las otras mesas, el ambiente era igualmente festivo. Los invitados se habían divido en comensales discretos o amenos conversadores, aunque algunos se daban abasto para intentar ambos roles.

En una reducida mesa en el centro del salón, Shion ignoraba la cena en virtud de su desaparecido hermano mayor.

-¡KOS-MOS! ¡Tu 17.4761 de probabilidades está fallando! –se quejaba, mirando furiosamente los platillos frente a ella como si quisiera transmutarlos en su hermano mayor con los ojos-. ¿En dónde está?

-Shion –decía una impertérrita KOS-MOS-, aún falta 17 minutos y 34 segundos para que la hora termine. Las posibilidades se han reducido en un 89.5723, de modo que…

En una mesa alejada, Wilhelm departía con Helmer, sus cuatro capas de pie tras él, remotamente agradecidos por estar muertos y ser metafísicamente las criaturas que se suponían eran, ya que no sentían los embates del hambre o del calor. Permanecer en silencio y de pie tanto tiempo no era gratificante, sino sólo parte de su trabajo.

En la larga mesa continua, Canaan comenzaba a preguntarse sobre su propio rol. Se encontraba compartiendo la mesa con las 87 realians de serie 100 que MOMO había invitado a la boda. No se sentía extraño ni fuera de lugar; después de todo, estaba dispuesto y supuesto que emociones tan comunes como el nerviosismo o la incomodidad no lo afectaran. Pero Canaan comenzaba a preguntarse sobre 87 pares de ojos, 174 en total, que no lo habían dejado ni por un instante desde que había tomado asiento. ¿Era su atractivo sexual? ¿Su magnetismo animal? ¿Su irresistible ser? O es que…

-Canaan –le dijo Helmer desde su lugar-, ciérrate esa camisa.

En algún momento durante el transcurso de la noche, chaos había _desaparecido_. Nadie parecía notarlo y, en todo caso, a nadie le preocuparía, ya que regresaría, a su tiempo.

Y en una mesa contigua a la que Gaignun, Jr. y MOMO ocupaban, Ziggy y Juli Mizrahi charlaban más bien disipadamente.

-Dra. Mizrahi –decía Ziggy, un poco tieso-. Me preguntaba si los cuerpos de carbono son mejores para el baile. Danzar es algo que no había hecho en cerca de 100 años…

-Pequeñas cosas llevan a una mayor, ¿no es verdad? -decía Juli, en el vértice de una sonrisa disimulada-. No lo tome a mal, pero pienso que está comenzando a recordar eventos de su vida como… humano. ¿Le molesta que le diga esto, Jan? ¿Puedo llamarlo "Jan"?

-Preferiría "Ziggurat", pero no es ofensiva, Dra. Mizrahi. Tal vez… Tal vez tenga razón. A veces pienso en lo que he dejado atrás…

"_Hey, Gaignun…"_

"…"

"_¡Y tú que me decías que el viejo y Juli Mizrahi no hacían buena pareja! Sólo necesitaban un empujoncito y ya…"_

"…_Te felicito. Tal parece que nunca más podré poner en duda tus habilidades como alcahuete impertinente."_

"_¿Eh? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijist… Pensaste?!"_

"_Nada que no supieras. Dime, ¿has caído en la cuenta de que Ziggurat sería tu nuevo suegro en caso de concretarse tus inefables planes?"_

"_¡Hey! ¡No me cambies el tema!"_

"_Me pregunto cuál es la razón por la que prefirieron sentarse en una mesa aparte y no compartir la nuestra. Es más, me pregunto qué hago yo aquí…"_

"_¡Me sigues cambiando el tema, Gaignun!"_

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos o, específicamente, sin sobresaltos. Como lo había vaticinado Wilhelm, Gaignun se encargó de ofrecer una recepción elegante y memorable, como se decía que era el estilo de los Kukai (o, al menos, del Kukai que era el presidente de la Fundación). Hubiera sido también una sobria recepción, pero tal calificativo estaba a punto de quedarse corto en su significado.

Entre las bebidas servidas en la cena se contaba el sake. Grandes cantidades de sake, donadas por Jin de su propia cosecha de la Segunda Miltia. Al hacérselas llegar a Jr. había dicho: _"Considéralo un presente de bodas",_ como si todo el arroz que había donado para la ceremonia religiosa no hubiera sido suficiente. Jr. pensaba que no lo era.

En cuanto uno de los mozos llenó un vaso bajo para Jr. y se retiró, Gaignun detuvo la mano del pelirrojo, que había reaccionado en busca del líquido en un impulso del instinto alcohólico.

-No –dijo Gaignun, sin mirarlo siquiera-. Eres menor de edad, así que evita el alcohol.

-¡Eeeeeeeeh…! –La indignación no le cabía en el cuerpo a Jr., y no se molestó en ocultarlo del resto de los comensales-. ¡¿Y no que ya era mayor de edad al casarm…! ¡Espera! ¡Si soy mayor que tú!

-Oh. –Gaignun retiró la mano y se recostó en su asiento, despreocupadamente-. Discúlpame. Lo había olvidado.

-¿Y después dices que soy yo el que se comporta como un niño? –bramó Jr.- ¡Lo único que has estado haciendo hoy es fastidiarme la paciencia! ¿Quién es el infantil aquí?

-Jr… -MOMO tomó su brazo, pero en el mismo momento en que Jr. se ponía de pie, Gaignun levantó una mano para indicar a la orquesta que comenzara a tocar. La música ahogó los bramidos de Jr., que en esos momentos se estaba encogiendo de la ira.

El resto de los comensales no se dio por enterado de la pataleta del novio, y tal vez hubiera pensado que se trataba de otro episodio más en la vida de un _niño crecido_ antes de su tiempo. Era decir, Jr. en medio de una pataleta no era nada que no se hubiera supuesto antes.

Gaignun levantó la otra mano y uno de los mozos se acercó, trayendo una taza de porcelana humeante. Su café, ya que él no tomaba alcohol. Jr. no pudo sino preguntarse cómo estaba entrenado el personal de servicio de la Fundación, capaz de dilucidar entre un gesto y otro del amo.

-Jr. –le dijo MOMO-, si ya has terminado de comer, ¿podemos bailar?

Una manera de aplacar su pataleta, y una altamente efectiva, por cierto. Jr. olvidó en el acto que estaba molesto con Gaignun, que su hermano menor lo seguía considerando un niño y que él, en todo caso, sí tendía a comportarse como uno, para sonreír a MOMO, tomarla del brazo y salir juntos a la pista de baile.

Otros invitados los imitaron y, solícitos, los mozos se aprestaron a quitar mesas y sillas desocupadas del centro del salón, recogiendo vajilla descartada en el camino.

Poniéndose de pie en una esquina del salón, Shion recorrió el lugar con la vista y pasó a quejarse:

-¡Aún no lo veo!

…Pero no había dicho sino la última palabra cuando Jin emergió de entre las dos plantas ornamentales que se encontraban junto a ella. Quitándose una distraída hoja que le había caído en el hombro, Jin se incorporó; su kimono negro lucía tan impecable como siempre, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados y su sonrisa se veía natural y amena.

-Lo lamento, Shion –dijo-. Un pequeño percance me retrasó, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Me he perdido de mucho?

A unos metros de distancia, Capa Roja, Capa Negra y Capa Verde observaban a Shion y su cambio de ánimo, de furibunda a aliviada y casi jubilosa.

-Se ve tan bella cuando sonríe –dijo Capa Roja.

-Oh… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien tan hermosa? –se lamentó Capa Verde.

-Par de tortolitos huecos, ¿de verdad les gusta esa escandalosa? –se quejó Capa Negra.

-¿Qué tal si la sacamos a bailar? –se preguntaron a la vez Rojo y Verde, ignorando a Negro.

En ese momento, la cabeza de KOS-MOS –quien se mantenía de pie junto a Shion- dio un giro de 180 grados independientemente de su cuerpo, y los autopsió con la mirada. **(4)**

Capa Roja, Capa Negra y Capa Verde terminaron estampados contra la pared más cercana, espantados, drenados de sangre, con los nervios destrozados y más muertos de miedo que si hubieran estado vivos.

La cabeza de KOS-MOS terminó de girar los restantes 180 grados para volver a su posición original, y en ese momento Shion, algo extrañada pero sin haber sido testigo del hecho, se volvió hacia ella para preguntar:

-KOS-MOS, ¿ocurre algo?

-En absoluto –fue la lacónica respuesta.

Wilhelm sonrió, aparentemente ajeno al terror materializado de sus tres capas, y se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar con su charla con Helmer en otro ambiente del lugar, cuando una voz lo saludó.

-Buenas noches, Wilhelm –dijo chaos, sonriendo ampliamente-. Es una sorpresa verte aquí esta noche. Qué agradable encuentro, Master Helmer.

-Hola, chaos –respondió Helmer, sin reparar en el hecho de que éste había obviado el vocativo "master" al referirse a Wilhelm-. Ya me sorprendía no verte por los alrededores. ¿_Apareciéndote_ tarde?

-Sí, definitivamente. ¿Y Canaan?

-Allá atrás. –Helmer lanzó una apreciativa mirada a la mesa de las realians-. Cuando puedas, hazme un favor y sálvalo de su desdicha.

-Iré ahora. ¿Escuchan? Es de uno de mis temas favoritos. Lo sacaré a bailar.

Y con ello, chaos _desapareció_ entre los invitados. A espaldas de Wilhelm, Capa Azul dejó escapar un suspiro de soberano aburrimiento que nadie percibió y se descubrió el rostro, echándose hacia atrás la capucha. Algunas cosas terrenales eran tan molestas en esta vida como en la otra; las capas de gruesa tela de un testamento, por ejemplo.

-¿Weber?

Capa Azul se volvió al escuchar el llamado y se encontró con Ziggy, quien escoltaba cortésmente a Juli Mizrahi y lo observaba, incrédulo.

-¿Sauer?

Fue el turno de Capa Azul de mirar fija y sorprendidamente a Ziggy. Y así hubieran podido pasar el resto de la noche, a no ser porque Juli, extrañada por la falta de reacciones subsiguientes por parte de ambos, habló:

-Disculpen, señores, ¿se conocen?

-N-no –dijo Ziggy, dubitativamente-. Sólo se parece a alguien que maté hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí –confirmó Capa Azul, recuperando el aplomo-. Cuando uno vive tanto tiempo y conoce tanta gente, las confusiones son sólo naturales. Con su permiso.

Ziggy y Juli continuaron con su camino mientras Capa Azul hacía lo mismo. Pasaron junto a chaos, quien se empecinaba en mostrarle, al parecer infructuosamente, unos pasos de baile a Canaan.

-Es inútil, chaos –reconoció Canaan-. No me hicieron para bailar. No tengo instalado ningún programa de danza.

-Oh, está bien –sonrió chaos-. Recuérdame darte unas cuantas lecciones de danza más tarde.

-Se me está acabando la memoria –anunció de pronto Canaan-. Ya usé 78 GB. Supongo que debí decirle a Helmer que usara teras en vez de gigas. –Miró a chaos-. Necesito ir a descargar.

-Comprendo –dijo chaos, ubicando visualmente a un conocido entre la multitud-. Jin ya está aquí, así que iré a sacarlo a bailar. Si me disculpas, Canaan.

Impertérrito en su silla, tomando la undécima taza de café de la hora, ajeno a todo cuanto podía estar pasando, Gaignun levantó la vista en un momento fugaz y creyó haber visto, confundiéndose entre otros invitados, a una joven de cabellera naranja y vestido del mismo color. Pero había sido sólo una visión pasajera: cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ella ya no estaba allí.

"_Estoy comenzando a imaginarme cosas"_, pensó. _"Necesito un descanso"._

-Oh, ya veo –dijo chaos, sin desanimarse porque Jin declinara su invitación diciendo que era pésimo danzante-. ¿Y dices que el coronel llegará más tarde?

-Sin duda alguna –contestó Jin-. En cuanto encuentre el camino. Después de todo, nunca he podido perderlo de vista más que por un poco de tiempo…

-Lo saludaré en cuanto lo vea. ¡Hmph! Jr. está libre ahora. Le pediré una pieza. Con permiso.

Y en cuanto chaos _desapareció_ nuevamente entre los invitados, Shion preguntó:

-Hermano, ¿de qué hablaban?

-Ah, Shion –contestó Jin-. Con mucho gusto te presentaría a mis conocidos, si estuvieras allí en el preciso momento para disfrutar de sus compañías.

-No has dicho nada, Jin.

Usando una de las muchas puertas laterales del lugar –diseñadas sin duda para cumplir con propósitos como ése-, Capa Blanca hizo su aparición ante Wilhelm, quien lo saludó con efusividad.

-¡Bienvenido! –le dijo Wilhelm-. No te esperaba tan pronto. Pero en vista de los hechos actuales…

-Ummm… -Musitó Capa Blanca, apenas prestando atención-. Veo a un pelirrojo…

Efectivamente, un pelirrojo se encontraba practicando pasos de baile con un joven de cabellos blancos en esos momentos.

-Oye, chaos, mejor lo dejamos acá –dijo Jr., sintiéndose intranquilo de pronto-. Mira, ¿por qué no vas y sacas a bailar a Gaignun? Ya quiero ver si puedes. –Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la mesa que Gaignun no había dejado en toda la noche-. Está con cara de idiota desde la iglesia…

-Será un placer, Jr. –acordó chaos, sonriendo; se despidió de él sacudiendo la mano y fue al encuentro de Gaignun.

Shion estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, pero KOS-MOS adivinó sus pensamientos y habló primero.

-Shion –llamó-. He notado que chaos sólo baila con los varones aquí reunidos que él conoce. ¿Crees que se deba a alguna constante de probabilidad no determinada y variable?

-No. –La respuesta de Shion llegó casi demasiado rápido-. KOS-MOS, ya te lo explicaré en tu siguiente actualización. ¿Sabes? El universo no es como te lo puse en la base de datos…

-No te comprendo, Shion –dijo KOS-MOS-. No estás siendo específica.

-No… Supongo que no –reconoció Shion, mirando intermitentemente al techo y al piso del salón, esperando que la pérdida de palabras fuese momentánea para no tener que dar una clase sobre urbanidad y comportamiento _humano_ en medio de una boda-. Veamos, cómo te lo explico…

Y fue entonces, casi providencialmente, que la orquesta comenzó con una pieza lenta, rítmica y medida, una invitación a las parejas a danzar y olvidar el resto. Porque, en todo caso, los invitados callaron en coro, se volvieron hacia la pista de baile y pidieron la pieza a sus acompañantes en un silencio elocuente.

KOS-MOS miró en derredor, estudió a los danzantes por una fracción de segundo, se volvió hacia Shion y preguntó:

-¿Quieres bailar, Shion?

La inmediata reacción de Capa Verde, metros atrás, fue proferir un grito ahogado y hundirse en la más desesperada de las miserias humanas al ver a Shion tomando la mano de KOS-MOS y salir a la pista de baile. Capa Roja se acercó a él tranquilamente y lo consoló con palmaditas en la espalda.

A siete metros de Shion y KOS-MOS, Gaignun dejaba de preocuparse por su décimo cuatro café de las últimas dos horas para mirar a los danzantes alrededor de él, a Jr. y MOMO y la novena pieza que bailaban consecutivamente, y a su sonriente acompañante antes de declarar:

-No puedo hacer esto. No sé por qué acepté.

Cuando chaos le sonrió, lo desarmó y lo volvió a armar con la sola fuerza de ese gesto, Gaignun entendió cómo era que se había dejado arrastrar a la pista de baile. ¿Quién podía decir que no a esa sonrisa?

-Gaignun –dijo chaos, y el aludido olvidó por completo preguntarse sobre la ausencia del honorífico "master" antes de su nombre-, ni siquiera lo has intentado.

-Mi seguridad sobre una cuestión no probada aún sólo puede dar a entender que mi certeza al respecto es absoluta y axiomática –contestó Gaignun, menos que confusamente pero más que artero-. Si me disculpas, regresaré a mi asiento.

-Oh. –Chaos, misterioso como siempre, no parecía decepcionado-. Te acompañaré a tu sitio. ¿A quién debería ir a pedir una pieza ahora?

Nuevamente en la mesa, su sempiterna expresión en el rostro y su infaltable taza de café frente a él, Gaignun observó a chaos perderse entre la multitud de danzantes, emerger en el extremo opuesto de la colectividad, acercarse a Wilhelm –quien seguía departiendo con Helmer- y cruzar algunas palabras. No era difícil dar con Wilhelm si éste iba acompañado con sus cinco capas, cual estandarte, detrás de él. Lo que le recordó a Gaignun, ¿no conocía a esa Capa Blanca…?

-Ah, qué bueno –lo sacó Jr. de sus cavilaciones. Se había acercado a la mesa y ahora tomaba asiento junto a él-. Ya no tienes cara de idiota después de una misa, sino cara de imbécil durante un baile. ¿Qué te pasa?

Gaignun se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un tosido que nunca soltó y miró a Jr.

-¿MOMO? –inquirió.

-Salió al balcón un minuto para tomar aire –contestó Jr., estirándose en la silla-. ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes?

Gaignun se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba –dijo- que has estado junto a mi lado durante toda mi vida. Desde que nacimos, crecimos, terminamos aquí. Ahora por fin serás tú y tu vida y yo y mi camino.

-Gaignun, tú… -comenzó a decir Jr.

-Pensaba que esto no se acaba, sino que es ahora cuando comienza.

Jr. le devolvió la mirada grave y dijo:

-Ajá, pero no es eso lo que te molesta, ¿no?

-No –confirmó Gaignun, tomando su taza de café y bebiendo un sorbo como si el mundo no le diera una preocupación más, como si el haberse vuelto predecible y transparente a su hermano mayor fuera tan sólo el punto final de un proceso natural.

Jr. miró a alguna parte, se pasó una mano por el cabello, esperó, siguió esperando, se cansó de esperar y dijo:

-¿Y entonces qué es?

Gaignun dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

-Nada –dijo-. A partir de este momento, nada. –Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente-. Ya no eres Gaignun Kukai Jr., mi hijo, según todos los que no saben, sino Gaignun Kukai Jr., el esposo de MOMO Mizrahi. –Abrió los ojos-. Tampoco eres más mi hermano Rubedo. ¿Entiendes que has roto todos los vínculos que tenías con el pasado? Nada debería preocuparme ya. Sólo es que… Discúlpame, no quería aceptarlo.

-Oh. –Jr. lo escuchó hasta el final, bajó la mirada un instante y creyó entender cosas que nunca había sabido que existían-. Ya veo. Ya lo veo. Nada se mueve de su sitio pero todo cambia. Gaignun, eres mi hermano menor y ésa es la verdad invariable. Pase lo que pase y cuando pase seguirás siéndolo. ¿O sea que casi me matas la semana pasada porque te solté lo del matrimonio muy rapidito?

Gaignun lo barrió de la existencia mortal con la mirada.

-La próxima vez, dímelo con anticipación –sentenció.

-Entendido –acordó Jr., con vagos recuerdos residuales de su casi paso a otro plano de existencia a manos del que le hablaba-. Claro. Clarísimo como el agua. No lo vuelvo a hacer. A la siguiente te aviso. Te lo digo con medio año de anticipación. Te lo cuento antes de que yo mismo lo sepa. Serás el primero en saber que viene. Lo notarás de lejos. Vas a…

Levantando con una mano la taza de café hasta sus labios, Gaignun se llevó la otra a uno de los bolsillos interiores de su traje y extrajo una pequeña llave plateada. La sostuvo ante los ojos de Jr.

-¿Y esto?

-Tu regalo de bodas –contestó Gaignun, bebiendo un sorbo.

Desconfiado, como era usual en él cada vez que recibía un regalo de parte de Gaignun que no explotaba, no echaba gas o esquirlas en el acto, Jr. cogió la llave y la examinó. No mostraba señas particulares.

-Está estacionado en el hangar del Durandal –explicó Gaignun, y antes de que Jr. hiciera preguntas, agregó:- El minuto pasó hace mucho. ¿Vas a dejar a MOMO esperando en el balcón?

-¡Ah, cierto! –exclamó Jr. Guardó la llave en uno de sus bolsillos-. ¡Luego lo veo! Voy por MOMO. Y tú –enfatizó la palabra señalando a Gaignun-, TÚ quédate aquí y pon otra cara. Después regreso para seguir hablando.

Era sorprendente la manera en que Jr. podía, en las menos pensadas de las circunstancias, olvidar que su vida corría peligro.

Gaignun asintió con la cabeza y en silencio y Jr. lo dejó. Ya en el balcón, MOMO lo esperaba, observando el espacio estrellado más allá de la cúpula de la Fundación.

-¿Master Gaignun está bien? –preguntó en cuanto Jr. estuvo a su lado.

-Sí, ahí, normal, igual-igual –informó Jr., ofreciendo su brazo a MOMO. Dio un vistazo a la ciudad tranquila y sus luces tintineantes, suspiró y dijo:- Oí decir que lo más peligroso que podía hacerse por amor era casarse. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esto… Apenas empieza.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

**Notas**

**(1) ** "Cherubim trio" nació de las "Seraphim Sisters", el dueto favorito de Matthews.

**(2)** "Reconoce". Ése era el grito que le lanzaban a Alejandro Toledo, ex presidente peruano, cada vez que daba un discurso. Toledo reconoció no hace mucho a una hija que tuvo fuera del matrimonio (aunque en aquel tiempo estaba separado de su esposa), y lo loable del asunto se perdió por el hecho de que, de no haber mediado la presión social, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

**(3)** Los "recuerdos": así es como se suele llamar en Perú a los pequeños objetos (como adornos) que se entrega a los asistentes a algunos eventos, como matrimonios o misas de honras. El nombre proviene de la frase que acompaña el presente, por ejemplo: _"Gaignun Kukai Jr. y MOMO Mizrahi, 28 de junio del 4767 T.C., muy agradecidos"._

**(4)** Si consideramos que el Testamento Rojo es Kevin, el Testamento Negro es Virgil y, según este fic, el inexistente verde es Allen… Pues entonces tómese en cuenta que KOS-MOS fue quien mató a los tres.


	3. El Día Posterior

**¿Qué Es Lo Más Peligroso Que Harías Por Amor?**

**Capítulo 3: El Día Posterior**

Gaignun se llevó la taza a los labios, aún sentado en la silla alta tras la mesa, aún en el amplio salón de reuniones, aún en las celebraciones de la boda de Jr. Pero ya no bebía café; luego de la décimo sexta taza había comenzado a pedir agua. Con mucho café en el torrente sanguíneo o sin él, estaba seguro de que no dormiría en las horas siguientes. Para ello no necesitaba tanta cafeína.

Bebió un sorbo y vio por el rabillo del ojo, a través de la gran ventana descubierta del balcón, al Durandal dejando su posición en el lago.

Se bebió todo el contenido de la taza en el siguiente sorbo largo. Dejó la vajilla sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Solía ser la única manera de dilucidar el día y la noche en la Fundación, ya que la colonia permanecía en una eterna noche estrellada en su viaje por el espacio. Por lo pronto, muchos de los presentes en el salón, ajenos a los dictámenes del horario o no, se encontraban durmiendo. Sobre las mesas, las sillas o los mullidos sillones del vestíbulo, y en silencio, ya que la orquesta había dejado de tocar media hora antes por respeto a los que pernoctaban. Unos pocos se mantenían de pie, o al menos despiertos, y entre ellos destacaban los que seguían bebiendo de la al parecer inacabable reserva de sake.

Entre ellos, por ejemplo, Jin y Margulis.

En estos momentos era necio preguntarse en qué momento había arribado Margulis a la recepción; su entrada, sin duda, había sido más discreta que las usuales presentaciones del curtido militar, ya que se constataría luego que nadie parecía recordar en qué momento Margulis no había estado allí y cuando ya estaba allí. Inútil era también preguntarle a Jin, ya que éste diría que no podía separar el tiempo que pasó bebiendo solo, del que pasó bebiendo con Margulis.

En todo caso, los dos antiguos conocidos estaban allí, en un mesa alejada y con toda una colección de botellas vacías a su alrededor y un repertorio de anécdotas y recuerdos comunes para referirse.

-Yo sé que sí, Uzuki –decía Margulis, sirviendo otro trago-. Es que tú… ¡Tú eres mi amigo! ¿Verdad, Uzuki?

-Por supuesto, Coronel –contestaba Jin, bebiéndose el trago-. Siempre lo hemos sido, sólo que nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta…

Ambos se tomaron un respetuoso momento para dejar las botellas y los vasos y saludar a Gaignun cuando éste pasó frente a ellos. Jin le dio los buenos días y Margulis, en silencio, ofreció una reverencia frugal.

El siguiente saludo matinal que Gaignun escuchó fue de labios de KOS-MOS, quien se mantenía erguida en su asiento para servir de apoyo a Shion; ésta dormía profundamente sobre su hombro, y ni siquiera la algarabía alcohólica de dos mesas atrás –en donde bebían Jin y Margulis- la perturbaba.

-Buenos días, Master Gaignun –dijo KOS-MOS, con un bajo tono de voz para no incomodar a Shion-. ¿Puedo ser de ayuda?

-Gracias –dijo Gaignun-, pero por el momento declino el ofrecimiento.

-Estaré complacida de servir si me necesitara –concluyó KOS-MOS.

No era ella, aparentemente, una de las pocas_ personas_ presentes que eran de ayuda y se mantenían despiertas. chaos recorría el salón llevando una sonrisa con él y algunas mantas que había obtenido del grupo de servicio, arropando a los invitados que se habían quedado dormidos sobre mesas y sillas.

También él saludó respetuosamente a Gaignun, recordando agregar un poco de efusividad en el vocativo.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Necesitas algo?

Gaignun dio unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a uno de los grandes vitrales laterales del salón, se cruzó de brazos y entonces dijo:

-Sí. Una nave veloz, un piloto avezado que la conduzca y mi katana.

-Oh –dijo chaos, un tanto sorprendido-. ¿Qué es, Gaignun?

En ese momento, sin embargo, antes de que Gaignun pudiera contestar, Mary, quien había estado dormitando junto a Shelley en uno de los sofás, se despertó de súbito, miró en derredor, miró por la ventana y gritó:

-¡El Pequeño Señor se llevó el Durandal!

El llamado hizo que los restantes invitados dejaran sus plácidos sueños tan veloz y violentamente como el grito había escapado de los labios de Mary. El primero en reaccionar, por sobre el coro de voces en crescendo que inundaron el salón, fue Helmer: se puso de pie y se dejó el lugar en donde había estado discutiendo con el amable oyente que era Wilhelm de temas tan diversos como el destino del mundo y la primera vez que había visto a Jr.

-¡Todos mantengan la calma! –llamó en voz alta-. ¡Ésta no es ninguna emergencia! –Miró por uno de los vitrales en dirección al lago vacante-. Pero bien que se le parece –agregó-. En todo caso, ¿quién está al mando del Durandal en estos momentos?

Mary miró a Shelley, quien le devolvió la mirada, y luego ambas dirigieron la vista a la mesa en donde 87 Realians de Serie 100 se aglomeraban en torno a un impávido Canaan.

-El Pequeño Señor –contestaron ambas después de un momento de contemplación.

-Pero seguramente no estará solo en la nave –intentó paliar la tensión creciente Helmer.

Gaignun, quien seguía de pie frente al vitral y de espaldas al tumulto, respondió neutralmente a la frase que no era una pregunta:

-No, no lo está. MOMO lo acompaña.

La ola de estupefacción que golpeó a los oyentes fue fría y efectiva en su propósito: todos los oyentes quedaron en silencio, cada cual estudiando las palabras oídas y pensando en conclusiones adelantadas. Y quien ayudó a poner término al silencio prolongado fue KOS-MOS; Shion había despertado momentos antes por el barullo y, soñolienta aún, se apoyaba en su brazo cuando enunció, alto y claro:

-Shion, si ambos han partido solos en una nave de las características del Durandal, ¿no son acaso altas las posibilidades de un hecho inminente que pudiera afectarlos?

Y antes de que quienes la hubiesen oído pudieran entender la frase y pregunta, se elevaron entre los presentes comentarios preocupados e intranquilos.

-¡Son sólo dos pequeños! –decían algunos-. ¿Qué pasará si…?

-¡Que alguien llame a la Dra. Mizrahi! –decían otros-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que partió a su domicilio…?

-No lo sé –decían los demás-. La acompañaba su guardaespaldas…

-Shion –decía KOS-MOS-, de acuerdo a la base de datos que me programaste durante la última actualización, ¿no es posible que Jr. y MOMO decidan utilizar este momento privado para sostener un intercambio sex…?

El resto de la idea fue suprimida por Shion, quien se apresuró a poner un dedo sobre los labios de KOS-MOS; a pesar de no haber visto antes el gesto, esta último sabía lo suficiente como para guardar silencio. Shion miró a los demás invitados, sonrió, y tirando del brazo a KOS-MOS, dijo:

-Perdonen –y pasó a retirarse a alguna otra parte del salón.

Pero aun así dejó al resto de los presentes víctimas de un segundo choque emocional de consecuencias no previsibles. Se podría decir que algo era dilucidar la idea mentalmente, y otra cuestión, el escucharla dicha.

-¡Tranquilícense todos! –gritó Helmer cuando el gentío comenzó a mostrar signos primigenios de pánico-. ¡Necesitamos comunicarnos con ellos! –Se volvió hacia la mesa de las Realians-. ¡Series 100!

-Es inútil –dijeron ellas luego de un momento, el tiempo suficiente para dejar de mirar a Canaan y responder-. No hay contacto con ellos.

-¡En ese caso, necesitamos una nave ligera que los intercepte! –decidió Helmer, sin inmutarse ante la primera opción fallida-. ¡El Elsa! ¡Capitán Matthews!

Y respondiendo al llamado, del montículo de invitados en soporífera conclusión alcohólica –amontonada discretamente en una esquina poco frecuentada del salón- emergió Matthews, acomodándose el traje y colocándose la gorra.

-¡Sí, Señor! –dijo-. He escuchado todo y sé qué debo hacer. ¡Hammer! ¡Tony!

Pasos más atrás, poniéndose de pie heroicamente (sobre los cuerpos de algunos invitados caídos), Hammer y Tony contestaron el llamado a la acción con sendas posturas decididas y prestas.

-¡Vamos, muchachos! –conminó Matthews, dejando el salón por la puerta principal secundado por su tripulación, pero volvió a entrar por ella tres segundos más tarde-. Ejem… Sólo una cosa, Representante Helmer –explicó Matthews-: el Elsa estaba en el hangar del Durandal.

Hubiera podido ser, y por mucho, el final de los tiempos bajo un techo y entre cuatro paredes, la desesperación cayendo como aves de rapiña sobre los abandonados presentes, convencidos de que allí ya no había rescate para la situación. Y hasta Helmer comenzaba a creer que ya se habían agotado las opciones, cuando Gaignun, impertérrito desde su posición de espaldas a los invitados, habló:

-Guarden la calma, por favor. Ellos regresarán en un par de horas.

Dicho aquello, levantó una mano y en el acto se acercaron a él dos miembros del equipo de servicio; uno de ellos abrió el gran ventanal que conducía a un balcón de mampostería baja, y el otro le acercó una silla. Sin más que decir, Gaignun pasó a tomar asiento en el balcón, dejando tras de sí a un gentío extrañado pero ahora calmo.

-Como dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta –anunció Jin, sirviéndose otro trago de sake desde la mesa que compartía con Margulis-, esperemos a los festejados para continuar con la celebración.

La celebración, naturalmente, no prosperó, pero tampoco quedó sellada allí. En vez de que la reunión se disipara y continuaran las escenas de desesperación, para sorpresa de muchos –como Helmer-, los invitados permanecieron en sus lugares, haciendo compañía solidaria a los que esperaban el retorno de los recién casados. Hubo quien comentara de todas maneras en la posibilidad de ir tras los desaparecidos, pero como Gaignun no decía palabra al respecto –y sólo esperaba observando la Fundación desde el balcón-, nadie propuso la idea en concreto.

Nadie salvo Ziggy, quien regresó una hora más tarde, apenas enterado de la situación. No le había parecido pertinente traer a Juli Mizrahi con él si la situación, como le informaron, no era una emergencia. Aunque estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión una vez que escuchó el reporte de boca de Helmer.

-Iré tras ellos –dijo Ziggy-. Dénme una nave pequeña, cualquiera que sea, y los traeré de regreso.

-No hará falta, Ziggurat –dijo Helmer, convencido de la despreocupación de Gaignun-. Ellos regresarán por su cuenta. Nos avisarían si se encontraran con algún contratiempo.

-Sé que MOMO estará bien –interrumpió Ziggy-, pero el pequeño me preocupa.

-A mí también –fue todo cuando dijo Helmer, sin ceder a sus pedidos.

Y sin duda alguna Ziggy hubiese continuado firme en su determinación, o hubiese pasado a actuar por su cuenta, pero el anuncio de una Realian de Serie 100 sobre el retorno del Durandal a la Fundación anuló todas las discusiones.

Luego de que el Durandal regresara a su lugar y funciones como el motor de la Fundación, los reunidos en pleno se congregaron frente a la puerta principal del salón, prestos a recibir a los recién casados. Y cuando Jr. hizo su entrada con MOMO del brazo, ambos radiantes y sonrientes como si el universo no fuese nunca a acabar para ellos, fueron presentados con una recepción fría y al borde la fatiga, encabezada por Helmer y Ziggy.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jr., y en verdad quería saber qué ocurría.

-Nos han preocupado, jovencito –dijo Helmer.

-¿Estás bien, MOMO? –inquirió Ziggy.

Un momento de silencio en el salón, Jr. haciendo pucheros mientras observaba a los reunidos, un suspiro y la respuesta:

-MOMO me dijo que quería ver un amanecer, así que nos fuimos a buscar un planeta en el sistema solar de Miltia en donde estuviese amaneciendo.

Tras otra pausa prolongaba, con algo de alivio e incredulidad en el ambiente, Jr. explotó:

-¡¿Por qué me tratan como a un niño?! ¡¿Es que acaso ésta de acá no es mi boda?! ¡Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, si no lo han notado!

Tirando levemente de su brazo, MOMO musitó, tranquilizadora:

-Jr., ellos sólo estaban preocupados…

Jr. suspiró nuevamente y dejó a MOMO hablando con Ziggy. Reconocía la verdad en las palabras de ella, pero de todas maneras le molestaba la tácita manera en la que estaba siendo tratado el mismo día posterior a su boda. Aunque, valgan verdades también, en ese momento sólo le podía importar la opinión de cierta persona, a la que encontró en el balcón.

-Allí estás –le dijo a Gaignun, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con un pie y dejando del otro lado a la compañía de preocupados invitados.

-Regresaron mucho antes de lo que había calculado –dijo Gaignun, sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Oh, encontrar un planeta específico con una belleza como mi Durandal no es problema –contestó Jr., acercándose a él y apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla que Gaignun ocupaba-. Por cierto, ya vi el _Leichte Selbsfahrlafette2cm Flak 30 Sd Kfz 10/4_. Ya lo probé de hecho. Magnífica pieza de ingeniería, pero, je, je… -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, distraídamente-. No sirve en terreno rocoso ni tampoco volcánico. Luego lo mando a arreglar. **(1)**

Gaignun se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla y tornó el rostro para mirar a Jr.

-Me alegra que aprecies las cosas nimias que te doy –dijo.

-No te entendí el sarcasmo.

-Eso se debe a que no fue un comentario sarcástico.

Jr. lo miró por unos segundos antes de decidir que, efectivamente, Gaignun hablaba con toda sinceridad, y no había reproche en su voz ni en sus palabras.

-Por cierto –dijo Gaignun entonces-, ¿realmente piensan tener 11 niños?

-¡Claro! –afirmó Jr., emocionado hasta la médula de su ser-. ¡Yo tuve 668 hermanos, y tú sabes que nunca fueron suficientes!

Gaignun sonrió.

-Sí, nunca fueron suficientes para ti –dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Esperaré a que me digas lo mismo cuando lleguen los niños. Hoy es tu primer día como hombre casado.

-¿Y vas a hacerme una fiesta por eso o qué? –preguntó Jr., tratando de dilucidar la dirección hacia la que apuntaba la observación.

-No, no hace falta –dijo Gaignun, poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su elegante traje y caminando hacia las puertas del balcón-. Aunque recuerdo que me prometiste ponerme sobre aviso la siguiente vez que hicieras algo como esto…

-¿Eh…? –Jr. tardó unos segundos en analizar el sentido de la frase-. Hey, ¡te lo puedo explicar ahora…!

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota**

**(1)** _Leichte Selbstfahrlafette 2cm Flak 30 Sd Kfz 10/4 _es un tanque alemán utilizado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de tipo antiaéreo y relativamente pequeño, con capacidad para 7 personas.


End file.
